


Curse of the Dragon Shadow

by khovaran



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khovaran/pseuds/khovaran
Summary: dragonrider x dragonslayer | femslash crossover
Relationships: dragonrider/dragonslayer, meghan/nemyt akaia





	Curse of the Dragon Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Эльфийка-драконоборец Немит встретила драконью всадницу Меган, когда та только открывала огненный дар. Но проклятая метка Ордена толкает Немит напасть на Меган и ее дракона. В конце концов эльфийка погибает, и Дрейко делится с ней сердцем. Она оживает, драконье сердце выжигает проклятье, хэппи-энд.


End file.
